The primary goal of this work is to contribute to the investigation and solution of basic medical problems by the application of chemical, physical and biological methods. This goal is being pursued by studies of the biology and molecular biology of murine tumor cells with emphasis on cancer metastasis. Areas of special interest are organic chemistry, biochemistry, cell biology, tissue culture, cancer biology, cancer chemotherapy and recombinant DNA methodology. Studies are being conducted to determine whether specific gene products confer on certain tumor cells that properties required for the formation of viable metastases. NIH 3T3 cells have been transfected with constructs of several oncogenes. Transformed cells have been selected and their tumorigenic and metastatic potencies determined by subcutaneous and tail vein injections in nude mice. The correlation of tumorigenic and metastatic potencies with the expression of the oncogene introduced is being determined.